No Fairytale
by Dani Bear
Summary: Saito Hajime begrudgingly meets his future


Just a woman in Hokkaido. Just an official's daughter. Sometimes not an official's daughter, but someone important. Young lady after young lady, introduced to Saito, all with important father's, all telling him that family was the thing to focus on in this peaceful Meiji era. Saito knew there was no peace. Even the "important men" knew there was no peace. But they sated themselves day after day with the ideals of a country where they wielded the sword, and the sword was power and politics instead of strength and justice. It sickened Saito.  
  
And he remained sickened through his entire first morning in Hokkaido at the White Plum festival. This time around he was the guest of Takagi Kojuuro, an Aizu clan official. He had the Aizu to thank for his joining the Shinsengumi, but now that those days were long past (for most people anyway), they had made Saito's marital status their business.  
  
"Ah, Saito-kun, I mean Fujita-kun! Good to see you made it in on time!"  
  
It was the very bastard he was visiting, Takagi himself, walking down the dirt street, flanked by guards, waving a bright, colorful fan. Although Saito thought badly of him, truthfully, Takagi was one of the better men in the Aizu han. But that was only because he hung out in the background and shelled out money for causes he deemed worthy. Saito's primary business with Takagai was helping him decide on new investments, the secondary being Takagi's only daughter, Tokio.  
  
Saito bowed at the man, smiling with false pleasantries and approaching the entourage. Takagi bowed in return, his plump cheeks never sagging because a smile that seemed always plastered on his face.  
  
"How are you, Takagi-san?" Saito asked, ready with any number of amiable replies.  
  
"Very well today! My illnesses decided to hit the road in honor of the festival, I do believe!"  
  
Ah, such an exuberant old man. Saito had to close his eyes to keep from rolling them.  
  
"You've been ill, Takagi-san?"  
  
"Oh, yes. But let's not talk of such unlucky things." Takagi put his arm around Saito, pulling him into his group and walking along the crowded street. "My Tokio is waiting for us at the festival, with my wife."  
  
Fantastic, Saito thought bitterly. He was already choosing from his speeches of regret for the night he departed Hokkaido for Tokyo and left the lass behind.  
  
Once they reached the riverbank, Takagi stopped short, pointing out into the distance and speaking in an awestricken voice. "There she is. The most delicate flower of the festival."  
  
Saito followed the direction of his finger, looking out among the masses of people. However, he knew almost immediately which one was Tokio. She stood quietly, facing the river, while an older woman stood fussing beside her. Her hair was black as night and what struck him most were her deep blue eyes that looked a little sad and wistful. Bits and pieces of their conversation traveled over the din to Saito's ears. He could tell that Mrs. Takagi was reprimanding her daughter for wearing a dull kimono and not wearing her hair down.  
  
"It's just to warm to wear it down, Mother," Tokio commented, her eyes dropping from the shimmering river to the mud edges.  
  
"She's beautiful, isn't she, Fujita-kun?" Takagi said, nudging Saito's shoulder.  
  
He sighed and told Takagi what he wanted to hear. "Yes, sir, she is."  
  
Takagi beamed, though Saito paid no attention, and lead them over to the rest of the Takagi family. Mrs. Takagi brightened and stopped pestering her daughter immediately, turning to smile at Saito, waiting for an introduction.  
  
"Ladies, this is my good comrade, Fujita Goro!"  
  
Saito bowed before the women and Mrs. Takagi nearly squealed with delight. She had no idea Tokio's suitor would be so perfect! To her, he was already perfect, anyway. At 26 years of age, Tokio was already considered a spinster and the Takagi family had given up on an heir until they heard about Saito, 29 and never married! It was plain to them that the two were meant for each other. So old and still not married? Surely it was a sign from Buddha!  
  
When Saito straightened, Takagi introduced him to Tokio.  
  
"Fujita-kun, this is my only daughter, my pride and joy, the light of my days, Tokio!"  
  
Tokio blushed deeply, bowing with her hands clasped in front of her.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fujita-san." 


End file.
